GUN Truck Troubles
by HyperTomboi429
Summary: One mystery that's baffled many a Sonic fan will finally be answered...in my world that is! Contains OC, deleted scene from my other story, may or may not be humorous, we do not accept refunds (;P)


**If you're wondering where the firetruck I've been for the past 3 months, I blame my final exams. DEAR GOD, WHY DID YOU GIVE MANKIND THIS STUPID IDEA! ? **_**(I also blame **_**"Fire Emblem: Awakening"**_** and **_**"Smosh"**_**)**_** But it's cool, 'cause I'm **_**finally**_** on summer vacation after a year of hell- I mean high school, and ready to write!**

**So to kick things off, I give you this deleted scene from **_**"A Bolt to the Past"**_**. What created this was a question that randomly came to me one day: who was driving the G.U.N truck in **_**"Sonic Adventure 2"?**_

**Enjoy this strange and mostly crappy one-shot! If you'll excuse me, I got me some s'mores to make. **_***starts burning old tests and homework assignments while roasting marshmallows***_

_**NOTE: This takes place right after chapter 14.**_

* * *

G.U.N Truck Troubles

* * *

"Congratulations, kid; you're now G.U.N's newest member."

"Thank you, Commander! I'll do my best!"

Deep within G.U.N HQ, Commander Tower and Bolt descended down into the main vehicle hold, where several means of transportation stood. As the pair walked down the aisle, the older man spoke.

"Now, each agent receives one vehicle for assignments, even if they have unnatural abilities. Since you have no sort of license whatsoever, I suggest you begin with the-"

_**BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP!**_ _"__Alert! Alert! Alert! Prisoner has escaped from Sigma-Alpha 2 over Capital City! Repeat, prisoner has escaped to Capital City! All personal report to designated area!__"_

The wail of a siren blared overhead, blocking out nearly every other sound. The Commander mentally cursed, restraining himself from teaching a 10-year-old foul language.

"Dang it! If he gets loose... Kid, stay here 'till I return."

"But Commander, it said **all** agents, and since I'm now a me-"

"I'm sorry, but you're too young and inexperienced for this mission. Just wait and try not to get in trouble."

"Sir, wai-"

_**SLAM!**_ The heavy metal door to the elevator closed, metal on metal. All that remained were hundreds of wheeled machines and one ticked hedgehog.

"Hmph! 'Too young and inexperienced', he said. I'll show them!" Bolt exclaimed, her dark-gray eyes glinting while fixed on one certain vehicle.

* * *

"_Uptown Sector 4 is a negative, sir.__" "__Downtown Sector 7 has no signs of him.__" "__Westside Sector 6: no hedgehog.__"_

"Keep searching, men. That blue brat is the cause behind that stolen Chaos Emerald! We **can't** lose him."

"_C-Commander! Eastside Sector 1! W-We have visual of Sonic! Repeat, we h-have visual! B-B-But something's chasing him!__"_

"Calm down, agent! Speak clearly and slowly."

"_...S-Sonic... He's in range of one of our vehicles; Megálos-371, it seems.__"_

"**WHAT! ?** That behemoth will wreck **half** of Capital City! I know we're trying to catch Sonic, but the Megálos-371 is too much! Who's driving?"

"_Still unclear, sir. In fact, everything is unclear! HQ reported, saying the keys are back at base. But none of our hijackers are in HQ as of right now!__"_

"Then who on Mobius is- ...oh great Chaos... **WHERE'S THAT KID! ?**"

* * *

Hijacking was a piece of cake _(it helps when you control electricity)_, and there was even a built-in mini-fridge with soda, chips, and candy! Driving was a blast, even if Bolt **did** run over some cars and smashed into buildings. But couple all that with caffeine and sugar...

"**ROLL-IN' A-ROUND AT DA SPEED O' SOUND, GOT PLA-CES 2 GO, GOT-TA FOL-LOW MY RAIN-BOW~! CAN'T STICK A-ROUND, HAVE 2 KEEP MO-VIN' ON, GUESS WUT LIEZ A-HEAD, ON-LY 1 WAY 2 FIND OUT~!"**

And you thought texting while driving was bad!

The Megálos-371 was wreaking havoc onto the suburbs, smashing into anything in its way. Pedestrians got smart, and dove out of the way. In front, Sonic was sprinting downhill at high speed, for fear he might become roadkill.

"Oh crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap-"

_**BOOM!**_

A large bridge made contact with the Megálos-371, crushing the front. As for the driver...

"**FOL-LOW ME, SET ME FREE, TRUST ME AND WE WILL ES-CAPE FROM DA CI-TY~! I'LL MAKE IT THROUGH, FOL-LOW M-"**

_**SMASH!**_

Flying straight through the windshield and landing face-first on the concrete, Bolt not only received a broken nose that day, but got suspended from the next 3 missions.

* * *

_Moral of the story:_ Never drive while on a sugar-high, especially when you have no license.

**THE END!**


End file.
